Rupture discs are used in a variety of chemical process and manufacturing applications. In these applications, hazardous, caustic and corrosive media may be used or produced. For these systems, rupture disc assemblies that include a multi-piece holder are known where the rupture disc is held in place under the tension of a bolted flange. However, when exposed to harsh media, corrosion and disruption of the disc can cause unwanted leakage between the disc and the holder. In another approach, rupture disc assemblies have used a two-piece holder where the rupture disc is sandwiched between the two holder pieces and welded into place around the outer peripheries of the holder pieces and the rupture disc so that it is welded therebetween.